Teen Titans Tower Alive
by kbunny10
Summary: New recruit Nixie/Nix My OC finds Control Freak's old remote and manages to cause some chaos with it. The story is kinda funny but kinda crappy, but I think you should read it, who knows you might actually like it. :3


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I was reading fanfics for it and watching that episode of Doctor Who where the Tardis is alive and a girl and…yeah…the rest is self-explanatory.

* * *

Raven sat in the unusually quiet common room of Titans Tower. She took a sip of her tea and proceeded to move to flip to the next page in her book. Obviously she wasn't complaining about the emptiness of the room, it was nice. Robin and Starfire were out on a date and Cyborg was fixing the T-car. Of course that left the status of two titans left to be determined. Which titans you ask? Well obviously not Terra. (A/N: hahaha…too soon?)

Anyways, the two missing titans were Beast Boy, the annoying green changeling always trying to make Raven laugh. The other was the titans' newest recruit Nix, the young Hydrokinetic the group had picked up off the street after a fight with Cheshire that caused not only the destruction of her apartment, but also the revelation of her powers which she had once hated.

Now, Raven wasn't really fond of Beast Boy's jokes or his presence in general, but his lack of being in the common room was just…unsettling and odd. When Cyborg was too busy to play video games with Beast Boy, his newest back up opponent was Nixie, but neither of them were in the common room playing video games, Raven didn't even know where on earth they could be. For all she knew Nix could've gotten herself and Beast Boy stuck in Raven's mind, and though Beast Boy knew to stay away from that mirror in her room, Nix didn't.

All thoughts of where the mischievous duo could be, or any thoughts at all, were interrupted in a few seconds with a swish of the door and sounds of Beast Boy complaining. Raven turned around to see that Nix had Beast Boy encased in a floating ball of water. "Hey Raven!" Nix said as she casually walked over to the couch and sat down, not once moving her hand to release Beast Boy from the water.

"Hey Nix…uh…do I want to know?" Raven asked, nodding her head towards her floating green teammate.

"Yes!" Beast Boy shouted, then he yelped in pain as Nix clenched her fist to make the water boil.

"It's your choice if you ask or not." She smiled. "But it's really not _that_ interesting."

Beast Boy kicked his feet frantically in order to stay floating with his head above the now boiling bubble of water. "All I did was try to prank Cy, I didn't know Nix was gonna go in Cy's toolbox and-"

Nix unclenched her hand, effectively causing the water to cool, then proceeded to freeze the water with a different hand motion. "We do NOT talk about the prank. It was embarrassing!"

Raven gave a small smile at the torture Nix was putting Beast Boy through, however knowing that if the Boy Wonder came home anytime soon and got mad, she convinced Nix to release Beast Boy from the water.

"Well I'm gonna go explore the tower guys, call me if something interesting happens." Nix said as she walked out of the common room headed in no particular direction.

Beast Boy quickly turned into a dog to shake off the excess water then changed back. "Thanks Rae for getting me out of that situation."

"First, it's Raven, two syllables. Second, haven't you learned by now that your pranks often have dire consequences?"

"C'mon Rae, it's me, you're asking if I've _learned_ something. The answer is obviously no." Beast Boy chuckled at his own response.

"Hey guys, what's with this tricked out remote?" Nix said as she walked back into the room.

"Nix, did you get that remote from the evidence room?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, why's it look so funky?" Nix asked as she pointed the remote at her face and poked at it in random places.

"That's one of Control Freak's remotes; put it back where you found it." Raven said her voice monotonous as usual but the look on her face was a bit frightened.

"Kay I-Oh big red button!" Nix said as she pressed one of the buttons on the remote. A strange flash of light came out of the remote, which was currently aimed at one of the security cameras of Titans Tower, but nothing seemed to happen. "Well…that was uneventful."

Raven stood up, dropping her book falling from her hands and hitting the floor as she, she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard someone or something say "Ow!"

"W-who was that?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"That was me, and I repeat, ow!" The mysterious voice said.

"R-Raven…what does this remote do exactly?" Nix asked as she slowly walked behind her caped teammate and hid.

"It brings inanimate objects to life…crap." Raven said as she slapped her forehead with her hand.

"S-so what you're saying is, I brought the t-tower to life?" Nix's eyes widened.

"Well of course you did." The tower said. "And I'm glad you did; now I can finally give my opinion on how things are run around here."

"Why is the tower British?" Beast Boy questioned the random accent that rang out with the tower's words.

Just then Cyborg walked into the common room. "Guys the weirdest thing just happened, I was in the garage fixing the T-Car and suddenly this British woman's voice came over the intercom…uh…Raven why are BB and Nix cowering behind you and why does Nix have Control Freak's remote?"

"T-Tower a-a-a-a-alive." Was all Nix could stutter. Beast Boy nodded his head vigorously, agreeing with Nix's statement. Rave just gave a frustrated sigh. "Nix decided to do some investigating and found the remote, next thing we know the tower's alive.

Cyborg stared at the three of them incredulously. "It's true." The tower confirmed. Cyborg stood there frozen for a few minutes, dumbfounded, before pulling out his communicator and calling Robin and Starfire.

"Hey y'all, I'm sorry for interrupting your date, but you guys are gonna want to get back to the tower…now."

"Why's that?" Robin asked while Starfire looked really concerned in the background.

"Nix brought the tower to life."

"What? How?" Robin demanded.

"I uh…may or may not have gone into that evidence room and taken a cool looking remote. Ehehe." Nix knew she was in the dog house now.

"So use the remote to make the tower inanimate again." Robin said.

"Uh…water powers dude…when I freak out I kinda-"

"Your water powers shorted out the remote." Robin sighed. "We'll be there soon."

* * *

Robin and Starfire rushed home as quickly as possible. "So Cy, do you think you can fix the remote?" Robin asked first thing as he walked in.

"Oh how very nice Robin, completely ignore the kind woman that has housed you for so many years. No 'Hi Tower, how are you today?' Nope, just 'Hey Cy, can you fix the remote so that we can make the tower inanimate again.' Figures, ungrateful little gnat." The Tower said, clearly miffed.

"…Why's the tower British?" Was the most intelligent response Robin could come up with.

"She is very sophisticated, is she not?" Starfire asked. "Please tower, forgive us for not paying much attention to you over the years."

"Me? Forgive you? Are you crazy? The five of you always run around leaving this place a mess, fighting bad guys and sometimes getting parts of me destroyed, not to mention the strays you bring home." The tower pointed a camera at Nixie.

"What, me, a stray? In my defense, they destroyed my apartment!" Nix tried to explain.

"It's not just you; it started with the annoying blonde one, Terra or something like that. It escalated from there, sure the other titans have towers of their own, but after they defeated the Brotherhood of Evil they were _all _housed _here_ for a few days. It's very aggravating."

"Alright guys I think I can get this remote fixed in a matter of hours." Cyborg said.

Suddenly without warning the tower shot a defense laser at the remote causing it to blow up.

Cyborg groaned. "Make that weeks."

"Hey! Not cool Tower!" Nix yelled.

"Nobody asked you, you rapscallion."

"Gah, the tower is using fancy words I don't understand! This is too much!" Beast Boy complained as he covered his ears.

"I am not a rapscallion!" Nix yelled at the tower.

"This is gonna take forever to fix!" Cyborg complained.

"Oh, boyfriend Robin, what shall we do, our tower is alive and it is very mad!" Starfire exclaimed as she clung to Robin's arm.

"We'll think of something Star, I'm sure. Cyborg you gotta fix that remote!"

"I can't fix it now, it's destroyed, I gotta build a new one!"

"Everybody shut it!" Raven yelled. "Look, the point is Nix got us into a bad situation, it happens, now we need to stay calm and fix this. Cyborg, I suggest you take Nix to where we last fought the Brotherhood of Evil so that she can unfreeze the remote Control Freak has with him. Beast Boy, stop freaking out and read a dictionary. The rest of us will stay here with the tower and help protect the city. Got it?"

"You know I've always liked her." The tower said.

Raven sighed. "This is gonna take some getting used to."

* * *

Cyborg and Nix left in the T-Ship that night, the others remaining behind as planned. As Raven had stated, living in an actual living tower would take some getting used to. Not only did the tower speak in a British accent, but she also refused to let Beast Boy play video games past a decent hour, she actually made it impossible for Robin and Starfire to be in the same room at any time, she wouldn't let Starfire cook anything, and midnight snacks were definitely out of the question. She even wouldn't let Raven read her book late at night.

'Stupid tower, not letting us do anything, this is a living hell. I hope Cy and Nix get that remote soon.' Beast Boy thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling. Suddenly his communicator went off. "Hello?" He answered, quite unsure of who would be calling at this hour, he hoped it was Cy.

"Beast Boy!" Beast Boy was shocked, it was Kid Flash.

"Kid Flash? What's going on?" Beast Boy asked, now fully alert.

"Cheshire's wreaking havoc in Downtown Jump city, where are you guys? Jinx and I happened across her and we've been holding her off for 20 minutes, we figured you'd be here by now!"

"Kid Flash did you get Grass stain on the line? I can't hold her off forever ya know!" Jinx yelled as she flew by in the background, shooting pink energy bolts at the mask wearing enemy.

"We'll be there soon!" Beast Boy got up and tried to open his door, but it was locked. After 5 minutes of trying to get it open, he turned into some of his strong animals and charged at the door.

After finally getting it open, he broke down everyone else's doors too. "Guys Kid Flash just called, Cheshire's loose in Jump, why didn't the alarm go off? And why were our doors locked?"

Before anyone could guess as to why, the tower spoke up. "It was me, that alarm is so loud that I turned it off so I could sleep peacefully tonight. I locked your doors so that no one would go into anyone else's rooms and do stuff that I would have to hear for the next few hours." The cameras in the hallway turned to point at Robin and Starfire.

"Well can we go out to fight Cheshire?" Robin asked, annoyed.

"Hmm let me think, no. You'll come back late at night and it will be troublesome." The tower said.

"Please tower, why are you being so mean?" Starfire asked.

"Um dudes, doesn't Control Freak's remote have a habit of turning things evil?" Beast Boy said.

"Right…" Robin said, then motioned for the group to huddle. "Raven, you teleport yourself and Beast Boy to wherever Kid Flash and Jinx are so you can help them, Starfire and I will take down the Tower from the inside so that it won't fight back when Nix and Cyborg get back with the new remote."

Raven nodded then teleported herself and Beast Boy out.

"Where'd the demoness and the green one go?" The tower asked.

"Quite frankly, that's none of your business." Robin said before taking out one of his bird-a-rangs and smashing some random wires that ran along the wall.

* * *

The next thing Beast Boy and Raven knew, they were in the middle of Jump City. "Are we in the right place?" He got his answer in a few seconds when Kid Flash ran up to him and Raven.

"Oh thank God finally-wait…where are the others?"

"Long story short our tower is alive and evil. Where's Jinx?" Raven responded.

"Doing her best to hold of Cheshire." Kid Flash nodded to the left. Sure enough they saw Jinx running in reverse shooting her pink beams at Cheshire, suddenly Cheshire slammed her ponytails into Jinx's feet causing her to fall over and just before Cheshire could slash Jinx with her claws, Raven encased her in her dark power.

"Finally!" Jinx said when she looked over to see who her savior was.

* * *

Robin and Starfire ran through the tower destroying wires at random, all while dodging lasers that were _supposed_ to be for their security.

"Oh Robin, I do not wish to harm our home!" Starfire yelled as she flew through the hallway. She just barely dodged a laser. "But I will if I must!" Starfire yelled then threw a starbolt at another set of wires.

Suddenly a Blue laser shot through one of the doors. "Cyborg!" Robin yelled. "Where's the remote?"

"Nix has it! I dropped her off in Jump City so she could get a better aim at the tower. What're you guys doing?"

"No time to question, just attack the wires!" Robin commanded.

* * *

Kid Flash and Jinx had finally subdued Cheshire with the help of Beast Boy and Raven. The four of them noticed a tall tower of water coming off of the lake.

"Is Aqualad here?" Jinx asked.

"No, that's gotta be Nix, she and Cyborg must have gotten the remote. She must be trying to get a clear shot at the tower." Beast Boy said.

"We should probably go make sure the tower doesn't try to attack her." Kid Flash said.

"No, Kid Flash, you and Jinx take Cheshire to jail. Beast Boy and I will protect Nix." Raven said as she teleported herself and Beast Boy to where Nix was.

"…So Jinx wanna go drop off Cheshire at the police station real fast then go-"

"Watch the new kid attack Titan's tower? Yeah I do!" Jinx responded excitedly as she ran to go grab Cheshire.

"…I was gonna say make out a little, but that works too." Kid Flash shrugged as he grabbed his girlfriend and Cheshire and ran first to the police station, then to the pillar of water.

When Nix was sure the pillar was tall enough she froze the water and aimed the remote.

"Tower, you are a terrible person!" She said as she pressed the red button on the remote. At first everything seemed calm. Until the Tower actually removed itself from its spot on the island and started to walk towards her.

"Dude, what'd you do?" Beast Boy asked after he'd flown up to the top of the pillar.

"Well I've obviously made this horrible situation even worse than it was five seconds ago." Nix practically whimpered without taking her eyes off the tower for a second.

Within a Second, Raven was on top of the pillar too. "Alright, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to use my powers to put the tower back on the island, while I'm holding it in place you're going to press random buttons till the tower doesn't move or talk anymore, got it?" Nix nodded.

Green button, tower grows wings, Blue button, tower grows arms, Yellow button, tower gets a face, and finally, the Purple button fixed everything.

* * *

"Ok Nix, new rule for you, do not touch anything in the evidence room." Robin said sternly.

Nix nodded in embarrassment. "I understand."

"Hey Nix…maybe now's the time you should tell em about when we got the remote." Cyborg said, nudging her in the arm.

"Uh…yeah…When I unfroze Control Freak's hand to get the remote…I couldn't refreeze his hand…actually I probably could have, but for some reason my powers glitched and now he's free running around France…so it's only a matter of time till he's back in Jump City…ehehehe…." Nix looked at the ground awkwardly.

No one said anything for a long time. Until finally Robin spoke "Nix you're doing extra chores and training for a month to make up for this."

She nodded. "Well…I'll go to my room now I guess." She said as she walked out of the common room. Strangely she walked the wrong way and a few minutes late the group heard "Hey guys, what's this puppet do?"

* * *

Yeah something random I came up with. It's not good, it's not supposed to be. XP R&R


End file.
